Bad Dreams
by Brightfire15
Summary: Several days after the events of POTW, Rose is having nightmares and doesn't tell the Doctor until he finds her trapped in a very bad one.


Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams

10thDoctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS when he heard a noise from the kitchen. Curious, he got up and saw Rose shuffle by and go down the corridor to her room as she carried a cup of tea. She'd barely gone to bed half an hour ago, why was she up now? He caught a brief glimpse of her face as she passed him. Her eyes were red from tears and there were dark circles underneath them.

"Rose?"

She didn't seem to hear him as she continued walking. He thought back on the last several days and realized Rose hadn't been looking well. She was paler, more tired and there was often a look of fear or sadness in her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt. Why hadn't he asked her what was wrong and why hadn't she told him? He bit his lip and was about to check on her when he heard her scream and his walk broke into a run.

He found her in bed. Her cup of tea lay empty on the table. She was crying and seemed to be trapped in a nightmare. He shook her gently by the shoulders. "Rose! Rose, wake up! Wake up!" She didn't wake up. Biting his lip again, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Rose, wake up! I'm here, it's alright."

Rose's eyes snapped open, she was breathing hard as she realized she was in his arms. Suddenly, she held on to him tighter and cried into his coat. He stroked her hair and rocked her gently. She was normally so strong, so brave, whatever had happened in her dream must've been really bad to make her break down as she did.

"Rose, it's alright," he soothed. "It was just a nightmare."

"It just felt so real," she murmured. She shook her head and wiped away her tears. "Thanks for checking on me."

"No problem. Is there anything I can do?"

Rose hesitated for a moment. "Stay with me tonight?" she begged. "Please?"

"Of course," he said without hesitation. "I'll stay for as long as you need me."

Rose looked relieved as they settled down on the bed. She was curled up with her head on chest as he wrapped one of his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. She was tearfully quiet as she slowly calmed down. "I hope they finally stop," she whispered.

The Doctor frowned. "'Finally stop'?" he repeated. "Rose, this wasn't the first nightmare you've had lately, was it? You've been having frequent bad nights?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"How long have they been going on?"

"Since the Game Station," she said, quietly. "They've been keeping me up and I haven't had a good night's sleep for days now. Every time I close my eyes, I have some huge nightmare and I can't go back sleep."

"Oh, Rose, why didn't you tell me? I thought you looked tired."

"I thought it would just go away and stop, but it didn't. I can't fall asleep without having some nightmare two minutes later. And I didn't want to bother you."

He squeezed her hand. "Rose, you could _never _bother me. You can tell me anything, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Alright now, what happens in these dreams? Tell me."

Rose's voice cracked with sobs as she spoke, "Every single night you regenerated, I keep dreaming we're separated horribly forever or you're killed protecting me. And every night, I wake up crying and terrified something like will actually happen."

He rubbed her back and held her tight in his arms. "Rose, listen to me. None of that will ever happen, I promise. I'm going to keep you with me for as long as possible. I won't let anything happen to us, I swear it."

"But what if…" her voice wandered off and she took in several deep breaths. "Listen; it's more than just nightmares. Ever since we got back, I've been more and more scared of losing you. And I can't lose you, Doctor. I love you and if I lost you, it'd kill me." The tears kept rolling down her face as she sniffled. "I finally said it. I love you."

He wiped away her tears gently with his thumbs and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too."

She returned his kiss with an equal passion. When they let go, she was smiling a little.

"Alright now, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, softly as she drifted off to sleep.

He stroked her hair for a few moments before sleep finally claimed him.

_**Fin **_

_**Review! **_


End file.
